


500 Followers AU Challenge - Emma and Killian

by BelovedCreation



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featured on my Tumblr page celebrating 500 followers. Drabbles came from prompts that asked followers to pair a fandom/couple with 1 of 50 AU choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artist and Muse

He caught his first glimpse of her on his way to the art building. Killian was running late, so he was breathing heavily and walking quickly, gently rubbing the stitch in his side. They stopped at the crosswalk at the same time, and he just so happened to look over and catch her eye.

They were clear, bright green and Killian was momentarily dazzled before he was able to blink and take in the rest of her: lithe and graceful with flowing blonde hair. Killian lost control of his thoughts and promptly dropped the stack of art supplies he was clutching in his arms. Papers went flying, paintbrushes scattered, and pencils started rolling down the street. Completely flustered now, Killian bent over to hurriedly gather all he could before the light changed.

His hand bumped up against hers and he realized with a start that she was helping him, shoving his art supplies into the curve of her arm. She smiled, and it was dazzling.

Killian’s face was red.

"You an art major?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, "third year."

Everything had been recovered, and the herd of students around them started moving forward. Killian and the blonde goddess got caught in the tidal wave. He caught her eye again shyly.

"I’m a dance major," she smiled. "A third year as well."

Killian nodded dumbly. “I can take those-” he indicated the sketchbooks she clutched in her hands.

Her smile only broadened. “Where are you headed? McVey’s drawing class?”

He gave her a confused look and nodded. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

"I’m headed that way too."

Killian could only begin to wonder what a dance student was doing in an upper-level art class when they were walking through the large glass doors and into the second classroom on the right. Killian picked a seat close to the raised platform and she followed him, depositing his things next to the chair. When their arms were free, she stuck out her hand with an air of mock formality.

"Emma Swan."

"Killian Jones."

She smirked at him and started to back away. “Nice to meet you, Jones.”

And then she promptly took off her shirt.

The gorgeous blonde shed articles of clothing on her way to the raised platform and by the time she reclined on the chaise lounge Killian realized that he had just developed a crush on the class’s nude model.

He was so fucking screwed.


	2. Film Noir

The looker walked into my office and I knew immediately I was about to be dizzy with a dame. Her gams went on for miles and the smile on her blood-red lips said she wasn’t any chippy.

“I’m looking for a dick.”

I smiled, standing up to pour a hooker of rum. “I think I can help you there, doll.”

“A private dick,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “A gumshoe. Are you Detective Jones or am I tooting the wrong ringer?”

“Depends, girlie. You got the spinach?”

She reached into her purse, pulled out a roll of cabbage and I caught a glimpse of a gun. So this Jane was heeled.

“My name is Emma Swan,” she said, setting the dough on my desk, “and someone kidnapped my son.”


	3. Harry Potter

“I should have known it was you, Jones,” Emma Swan deadpanned when the scruffy wizard answered the door.

“Swan, whatever are you talking about?” Killian asked with a smirk, leaning casually against the doorframe. Emma couldn’t help but think he was trying to hide something. When she shoved him aside and entered his London flat, her eye was immediately drawn to the massive wooden steering wheel dominating the living room.

“What’s this?”

Killian strolled over to the oddity and gripped it tightly. “Just a little woodworking project, Swan. Nothing to worry about.”

“It looks out of place in your home. Don’t exactly match the decor.”

“I’m redecorating, love. I need to keep the place looking good for the ladies.” Killian offered her a wink and Emma rolled her eyes.

“I don’t remember too many ladies back at Hogwarts. Mostly acne and glasses.”

Killian laughed but Emma could tell she had struck a chord. “I wasn’t aware that you remembered much about me from Hogwarts, lass. We were three years apart and in different houses.”

She joined him at the wheel, pulling out her wand and carefully aiming it between his eyes. “I also remember you being a cocky bastard who always bragged about his future career as a ‘wizard pirate’ - whatever that means. So when the Auror’s office hears that Muggles have spotted a large floating pirate ship in this neighborhood, imagine my lack of surprise that you live nearby.”

Killian swallowed hard.

“Now are you going to explain to me what a ship’s wheel is doing in your flat, or will I need to take you down to the Ministry for formal questioning?”

His eyes darted to the side, then a smile returned to his face, along with a bravado that Emma hadn’t recalled. “Please, Swan. Take me in for questioning. I’m sure you can come up with all kind of ideas on how to torture me.”

With a flick of her wrist, Emma put him in a Full-Body Bind. Killian teetered and fell to the ground, shooting her dirty looks on the way down. Emma held back a giggle and knelt next to him to take hold of his arm. “Have it your way, loverboy. Nolan’s just itching to practice his Tickling Charm.” She twisted on the spot, and in a second the two of them disappeared.


End file.
